When All Else Fails
by AxOforever
Summary: As Anakin and Padme's marriage starts to fall apart, Anakin falls in love with another. Obi-Wan. And Padme's not having it. But when all else fails, Anakin can trust in the Force to guide him...or lead him to his doom.
1. Prolouge

**Hey! So this is my second fic and I originally just wanted to re-write the first but it was just too different. So it's like a very different version of the other one and it has a dark Padme in it. Anyone who does not like evil-ish Padme then this is not your story.**

Sometimes the Force was wonderful.

It had sent Anakin Qui-Gon to free him from slavery. It had given him the knowledge of how to use it. It had given him two very, very special and magnificent gifts that he loved dearly.

One gift was his beautiful wife, Padme. Anakin had been overjoyed when she came back into his life. His heart stopped when she said she loved him. And when they were married, the whole universe was in perfect harmony. At least, in his mind it was. His angel was so lovely it was like a dream.

His former master was the second gift. His mentor, best friend, brother, father. The Force had given him Obi-Wan to help him through rough times, soothe his hidden hurts and comfort him when there was no one else for him. He had been given someone to be his friend, laugh with him and to just talk to.

But sometimes, Anakin didn't know if the Force was helping him or waiting to destroy him. Yes, it had given Anakin such wonderful gifts, but it took away too.

Such was the case when Anakin realized he no longer loved Padme. Instead, his heart belonged to Obi-Wan. He didn't know if it was good or bad. On one hand, he was in love with a truly amazing person. Kind, gentle, smart, funny, someone who had been there for him and would never dream of hurting him. Yes, being in love with his master was a great thing. On the other hand, he couldn't be with him. The code forbid such attachments, and even though Anakin would have no qualms about breaking the rules a second time, he knew his master would never do such a thing.

So he stayed with Padme, longing for one while his life with the other slowly became a nightmare. Almost two years into their marriage, Padme grew to be…less likable, to say the least. She shouted at Anakin, fought with him, expected too much of him. Her career became more important than her husband. Sometimes she was just downright unpleasant to be around, hitting Anakin in the arm or slapping him, leaving bruises. How could a small woman such as she hurt a large Jedi Knight? Anakin didn't want to defend himself, fearing what would happen, for she was a magnificent actress, and if he laid a hand on her she would probably have him arrested for assault in minutes.

Obi-Wan noticed the bruises, had asked about them multiple times, fearing for his former padawan's safety. But every time the question was raised Anakin would snap at him angrily, causing Obi-Wan to back off with a worried look and pursed lips. As soon as he was gone, Anakin broke down into sobs, praying fervently for some way for everything to work out without anyone getting in trouble, hoping the Force would hear him and do something. But he didn't expect anything to happen.

Because sometimes, as Anakin knew all too well, the Force could be downright cruel.


	2. Confessions

**Anakin's POV**

I didn't know when I actually started feeling for my Master…probably around the time I was sixteen, and my hormones were going crazy. But what I did remember was the exact moment I realized my love for Obi-Wan as more than a friend, brother or father.

I was twenty when I realized it. The Clone Wars had only been going on for about a year and eight months, and Obi-Wan and I finally got a few free days off from the campaign. I had decided to stay in the temple, as Padme was being sort of a, well, a bitch (unfortunately, the first of many times I didn't know were to come). We were showering in the communal showers (duh) when it happened. Usually when we showered in the communal showers, Obi-Wan and I had this kind of "pact" that we wouldn't…you know…_look_, and we never did. Okay, maybe that's not true. I've snuck a few glances during the years; not many, just enough to satisfy the curiosity.

But this time, when Obi-Wan shut off the water and threw a towel around his hips, I may have kinda sorta accidently peeked. And by peeked, I may or may not mean stared. Which I did (but tell anyone and I'll gut you like a calamarian). Fine. I'll admit it. I stared at my almost naked Master when I was married. And it was _so _worth it.

Force, was he ever perfect, with his pale, almost-white skin. Well-built with slender-framed muscles and hips, and for some strange reason, not a single hair on his chest. His mussed copper hair stuck out in all directions like a halo around a pure angelic face that only made his beautiful blue-grey eyes stand out more. One lock stubbornly fell in his face, giving him a rather boyish look. If I ever told him he would deny it, but Obi-Wan looked (and still does look) absolutely _adorable_.

I had to stop staring as soon as he turned around, slightly embarrassed that I had been checking out my Master. He frowned when I "accidently" dropped the bar of soap (we're trained not to drop soap at an early age) and gave me a quizzical look as I stood up and cleared my throat. Still frowning at my strange behavior, he started to get dressed without a word.

It was then I decided to get things started a bit.

"Master, have you ever been in love?" I blushed as soon as the words left my mouth, but my reaction was no-where near as odd as my Master's. Obi-Wan dropped his lightsaber in the middle of clipping it to his belt (I almost scolded him about how that weapon was his life) and looked over at me, clearly startled.

"Um, why do you ask, Anakin?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Just curious. Can't I wonder about my Master's love life?" I tried to throw him one of my usual cocky smirks, hoping I wasn't failing miserably.

Obi-Wan looked at me warily. "Actually, yes. Once."

"Who was she?"

"Well, you knew her – Siri Tachi."

I gaped at him. "You loved Master Tachi? How was I not aware of this?!"

"Well, my former apprentice, if you would listen to me from time to time, you would know. Besides, we never acted on our feelings. We hid them quite well, in fact."

"So you never…heh-hem…consummated you relationship?" I felt awkward asking but I felt like I needed to know if my Master had been with anyone. He blushed and nodded.

"Yes, that would be correct. We actually were thinking of starting a relationship. We talked about it just before the mission to Azure but she…she died before we actually got anywhere." He looked away, but not before I saw tears in his eyes.

I winced in sympathy. "I – I'm sorry, Master. I know how upset you were when she…" I trailed off. I did remember the day Master Tachi died. It had been one of the scariest days of my life. Obi-Wan was so angry, he almost decapitated her killer before I talked some sense into him through our bond. Obi-Wan hadn't been the same for three weeks; he didn't talk, eat, or sleep as much as he used to. I had been so terrified I was going to lose him then, but the Force listened that time and helped him.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Yes, well, anyway, I hope you are satisfied with your questions –"

"Not yet. Were there any others? That you loved?" I asked, praying there was either a "no" or a "you" coming. Thankfully and also unfortunately, he shook his head.

"Erm, no, padawan, she was the only one." Obi-Wan seemed a bit flustered by the question. "Now, I really must be going, there is a council meeting in ten minutes."

I nodded. "Okay, Master, see you tonight. Dinner at your place?"

He grinned. "Of course, my place. You burned breakfast last time we ate at your place. And we were eating cereal!"

"Shouldn't you be going somewhere?" I asked, glaring playfully at him. We said our goodbyes and I turned the water back on, smiling. Just before he slammed his shields up from my questioning, I felt just the tiniest glimmer of love from his end of the bond, and not the kind for a brother or son or friends as close as we. No, it was the love of two people who would die before they let anything happen to the other. And as I stood there, under the warm water running over me, I made a silent pact that Obi-Wan Kenobi would be mine.

Soon.

You know how sometimes, people do stupid stuff when they're in love? Yeah. I learned that the hard way.

I'll give you the short version of the days leading up to it. I fell even more in love with Obi-Wan, started resenting Padme, stayed away from her for a little while, and stayed with Obi-Wan. Now here's where things get interesting. We were eating another delicious creation Obi-Wan had invented and called "dinner" (this was about a two years after the shower incident, by the way) when I did the most stupid and possibly the best thing I've ever done in my life.

"Obi-Wan, do you love me?" It slipped out before I knew I was talking. He jumped a bit, head swinging wildly around to face me before regaining that famous Kenobi calm.

"Of course, Anakin." He said casually, bringing another forkful of food to his lips. "I care about you very much as my former padawan, and often as a brother or son."

"No, Obi-Wan, I am talking about love." And with that, I leaned over and kissed him. Yep, I kissed him. Right on the mouth. His lips were like soft, sweet candy; candy that was more addicting than any drug, and I wanted more. So I kissed him harder, forcefully pressing my lips to his as I draped my arms around his neck. He just sat there, stiff as a board, and I desperately tried to coax him into kissing back. It took a few moments for him to, but as soon as he did he shoved me off him.

"What – what do you think you are doing?!" he said breathlessly.

I pouted. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm kissing you!" And so I kissed him again, but this time he slipped away faster than I thought possible. Stupid Jedi training.

"Anakin, we—we cannot do this!" He protested.

"Yes we can, I love you."

"But it is against the code!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, and so is drinking alcohol, but what is in the back of your cabinet?"

He spluttered. "That is different, it was a gift—stop trying to change the subject, Anakin! You are sixteen years my junior and it just wouldn't be right!"

Now I was getting mad. "But I am of legal age, so it doesn't matter! Besides, what's sixteen years, anyway? And I know you love me too, Obi-Wan!"

"I—yes, Anakin, I do love you. But that doesn't mean anything! We are still Jedi. The code forbids it, people would think it's wrong and—mumph!"

The rest of his sentence was cut off by me kissing him again, but this time slowly, passionately, showing him just how much I loved him. I felt him give in more every second our lips remained locked. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I pulled him close and broke the kiss, leaning my forehead against his as he struggled with his emotions. Finally, I felt him cave.

"Okay, Anakin." He whispered. "You win. We can be together—on one condition."

"And what is that?"

"You need to divorce Padme." I gasped and stared at him, wide eyed. How—how did he..?

"How do you know that?" I sputtered.

He sighed heavily. "Oh, Anakin, I am not an idiot, I saw the way you looked at her. Besides, you were always horrid at shielding." Obi-Wan gave me a small half-smile at that, and then frowned. "Unless you…you want to stay with her…then I, I understand. I won't force you to be with me."

It hurt—his words. I realized then just how insecure he was about his feelings, especially this feeling—love. Who had hurt him so much that he couldn't trust those who cared deeply for him? I just had to kiss him again, to show him how deep my love for him was.

"I will never leave you, Obi-Wan, I promise. I love you." I whispered, so softly I was sure he didn't hear. But he did.

"I-I love you too, Ani."

That night, we made the most passionate love I've ever had. It was the moist perfect moment of my life, better than my wedding with Padme. I truly loved Obi-Wan, I knew he loved me, and things were finally looking up.

Too bad they didn't stay that way.


	3. Hellos and Goodbyes

Things with Padme didn't get better, especially when I was sleeping with my Master. But I was so much happier that way, with him, knowing this relationship couldn't fail. Obi-Wan and I slept together almost every night, save those I had to spend with Padme as to not arouse suspicion. It didn't matter, really; he understood why I did and she just thought I was working late. For a few months, everything was almost perfect.

Almost.

I sincerely wished I wasn't married to Padme, and so then came the day I decided to end it with her.

Biggest.

Mistake.

Ever.

I went to her apartment feeling all confident things would work out and she would understand that we were just growing apart. But as soon as I got there, the yelling started.

"Where have you been?" she shouted, "I haven't seen you for three days and the Senate Ball is tonight! We have to go, all the most important people are going to be there!"

"Padme, slow down and sit for a few minutes. There is something we need to discuss." I said nervously. She frowned and grumbled but sat down at my serious tone.

"What?" she snapped. I obviously caught her in a bad mood – if she had a good one.

I took a deep breath. "Padme," I started, "Look, sometimes people make mistakes, when they think they're in love, and sometimes people just grow apart."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "What are you trying to say, Anakin?"

"I'm saying, I think it would be best if we went separate ways, saw different people. It's not you, it's me. I'm a Jedi, you're a senator, and it just wouldn't work out. I hope you understand."

"I can't believe this!" Padme started pacing around the room. "You actually want to divorce? Why? Is there someone else? There is someone else, isn't there?!"

I couldn't lie to her. Even though she was a…what's the word? Bitch? Yeah. Even though she was a bitch, she deserved the truth. "Yes, there is someone else."

"Who?!" she demanded. "Is it another senator? She's prettier than me, isn't she? Oh, wait, let me guess. It's Obi-Wan, isn't it?"

Padme said the last part sarcastically, but when I didn't answer she knew. "Oh my god. You're leaving me for your _master? _But he's so much older than you!"

"Only sixteen years!" I protested. "And really, what do you expect when I've lived so close to him for so long?"

Padme glared at me, and then a slow smile spread across her face. "I'll tell you what. You don't leave me for him, and I won't tell anyone what he did to you."

"Wha-what do you mean?"

She smirked. "I mean, either you stay with me, or I tell the press about how he forced you to have sex with him since you were nine, and how he constantly abuses you."

"You and I both know that never and will never happen!" I protested.

"No, but who would the holo-reporters believe? The man accused of such heinous crimes? The poor, traumatized victim who is being forced to keep quiet by his tormentor? Or the concerned senator who couldn't bear to see the man she loves hurt any longer? I think they'll go with option C, don't you? And what would happen to those three? Well, precious little Obi-Wan would be thrown out of the order and sent to jail, probably for life. I would be appraised for rescuing you from his clutches, and you would be called a poor, mentally scared man who no one would listen to if you tried to tell the truth because of the Jedi brainwashing you abusive master put you through. All in all, you would be making life worse for Obi-Wan, instead of just giving him a tiny little heart ache by leaving him."

I didn't believe what I was hearing. Never, in all my years, have I ever though Padme would lie about something so horrible, about someone so sweet and innocent, just to maintain the "perfect family" look she had with the other senators.

"I'll kill you before that happens!" I growled. She laughed bitterly.

"And what? You'd be accused of unprovoked murder if you do. If you kill me after, then the only person powerful enough to testify for wrongful accusation would be gone. You know, I think I even heard a man was put to death for rape last week. Do you really want that, Ani?"

I just couldn't believe that Padme was actually making me do this. But now, there was no way out of this. I had to make a choice; stay with Padme, leave Obi-Wan and break his heart, or leave Padme, stay with Obi-Wan and probably get him thrown in jail or killed. I knew I had to choose the first one, because no matter how much I wanted to be with him, I loved Obi-Wan too much to let him suffer that horrible fate in exchange for a few days of love.

"Alright." I whispered. "I'll stay. What do I need to do?"

She smirked again. "I thought you'd make the right choice, darling. What you need to do is as soon as you get back to the temple, you are going to break up with Obi-Wan and stay married to me; I am going to have someone watch you to make sure you do it. If you don't… well then, good bye Obi. Do you understand?"

I nodded, for I couldn't speak or else I would cry uncontrollably.

"Good. Now, run along. We have a Senate Ball to attend."

"I can't believe you are making me do this." I said as I grabbed my cloak and started storming out. Before I left I heard Padme say one last thing.

"I always get my way, Ani. After all, I am a politician."

I paced nervously in the front room of my quarters, anxiously awaiting Obi-Wan's return. Oh, how could the Force do this to us? Didn't it know that we loved each other, and that even if I didn't, at least Obi-Wan deserved to be happy? Obviously not, because if it did then it wouldn't have made Padme so horribly, obnoxiously selfish.

I knew she had someone following me; I could sense them the moment I stepped out of her quarters. I also knew that until they were sure Obi-Wan and I were really done, they would keep following me. I waited for him with a mix of dread, fear, and impatience in my stomach. I didn't want him to come home, didn't want to do this, but at the same time, I wanted to get this over with. Unfortunately, I knew Obi-Wan far too well to know that he wouldn't take a simple "it's not you, it's me" speech without questioning my motives. So the only way I would be able to do this was to completely and utterly shatter his heart; something I really wasn't fond of. Luckily (and also unluckily) I was a great actor…which would only make this worse.

Before I had any more time to think on this, I heard the soft _snick_ of the door being unlocked  
as I sensed Obi-Wan's arrival. Steeling myself for the upcoming breakup, I stood stock-still as he walked in, humming a soft, light hearted tune. Force, this was going to be hard.

"Hello, Anakin." He smiled as he bent forward to kiss me. I slipped out of his arms fast, dread eating away at my stomach. He frowned. "Are you alright, love?"

_Here we go. _I thought as I prepared for the worst. "Don't call me that!" I snapped at him. His eyebrows rose in confusion.

"I'm sorry, darling. Is that better?" I shook my head. "What is wrong then, Anakin?"

_Oh, boy. Time to put those acting skills to work. _ I summoned all the courage I had, and then all of the anger and resentment I felt toward Padme for making me do this and forced all the emotions into my words.

"I can't keep doing this! I can't keep pretending!" I exploded with fake pent—up anger.

Obi-Wan's frown deepened in concern. "Pretending to do what?"

"This! Smiling and pretending that I'm in love with you when I'm not!" This was costing me, even more when I saw Obi-Wan's expression. His eyes were wide with shock, his jaw hanging open.

"But—but…what are you talking about?" he spluttered.

"Don't you get it? I was never in love with you! It just for the sex you idiot!"

"Anakin—that…it's not true, I know it's not true!"

I laughed bitterly. "Yeah, like someone actually falls in love with someone who's almost twenty years older than them? I can't believe you actually though I loved you! Seriously, why would someone like me fall in love with a dirty old man like you who has no questions about sleeping with sleeping with his padawan?" Oh, Force, the words hurt to say. I couldn't bear looking at Obi-Wan anymore; it was just too painful to see the hurt in his eyes, the tears freely falling down his cheeks. Every cell in my body screamed at me to go over there and apologize, to hold him close and soothe the tears. But my mind was stronger.

"But…I love you." He whispered. I had to be strong, had to think of him while I hurt him, because I knew Padme would find a way to make good on her promise. I nearly broke when he whispered, "And you said you loved me." Sith spit, this was painful.

I barked a cruel laugh. "Obviously I was lying. Or were you actually dumb enough to think I wasn't?" I had to do this, I had to, Obi-Wan wouldn't leave if it was a simple breakup. I had to convince him I hated him. Oh, Force…

He shook his head and swallowed hard. "Apparently I was. I must know, is there a reason you decided to end it so soon?" I didn't give him an answer. "Then I refuse to believe you are serious about this."

Now this is where you will probably start thinking _Geez, Anakin, you're a horrible person!_ I'm just going to tell you now, what happens next hurt me more than Obi-Wan.

"I hate you." I whispered with all the fury I could manage. A small voice in my head screamed _No I don't I love you please I'm so sorry for this please don't go I love you! _ I felt Obi-Wan's complete shock at my words.

"Wh-what?" he said in disbelief. I whirled to face him, trying to twist my features into a hate-filled face.

"I hate you." I tried again, pulling every ounce of resentment I ever had from when I was his padawan. "I hate you! I hate you! You're the reason Qui-Gon died, you didn't save him, you were supposed to protect him and you didn't!"

"Anakin-"

"NO! I hate you! You told the council I was evil, now none of them trust me! You never once thought to think on my nightmares about my mother, and she died! I had to go save your captured butt on Geonosis, and over a hundred Jedi died saving us! You're the reason the Clone Wars are on! If you hadn't been so stupid this wouldn't have happened! I never loved you. I hate you! I HATE YOU!" My heart broke over and over again with every word I screamed. He was at a loss for words, arms wrapped around himself as if trying to keep his body from falling apart, trying to keep himself together.

Obi-Wan didn't even try to stop or wipe away the tears streaming down his pale cheeks, didn't hide the sobs. He looked into my eyes with his own beautiful blue-grey, and I knew that it finally worked. His eyes, eyes that could be so filled with love and joy, that were now over-flowing with hurt and pain. As I stared into his eyes, I watched as I shattered Obi-Wan Kenobi's heart.

For good.

I turned around once more, so he wouldn't see my own tears threatening to spill over.

"Just go." I whispered. "Go away, pretend this never happened, go find another person stupid enough to love you. Don't come back."

He stood there for a moment until I screamed. "GET OUT!"

I could feel his pain bleeding through the Force; I felt his soul being ripped out by none other than me—the one who loves him. And for the second time in his life, I felt it as Obi-Wan lost the only one he truly loved.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Obi-Wan's hand reach into his pocket and pull something out, and then I heard the soft thump as he set it down on the table.

"Here." He said softly. I shivered at how cold his voice was—then again, I just coldly and deliberately crushed him. "It's yours. I don't need it anymore. Happy birthday, Anakin."

Oh, star's end, he's right! I was so caught up in this I forgot my twenty-third birthday! But I didn't care then. I heard his footsteps retreating softly on the carpeted floor, and I gripped the desk I was leaning on so hard my knuckles turned white. Force, I didn't want this, didn't want to see or hear him leave, didn't want to know that this was the last time we would be talking about our feelings, possibly the last time we were alone in the same room, talking. It was all too painful.

Just before the door shut, I heard Obi-Wan whisper a good-bye. And maybe I imagined it, or maybe he wanted one last chance to change my mind. But I could have sworn that right before he left forever, he said four final words.

"I still love you."


	4. Revelations

It took a few moments, but almost as soon as Obi-Wan was gone, I broke. I cried and sobbed and screamed until my throat hurt. I didn't care who heard me, if anyone bothered to be worried.

After what seemed like forever, I finally managed to dry my eyes and pick myself up. And then the overwhelming grief hit me again. I closed my eyes and sunk to the floor. I didn't want to remember Obi-Wan. I didn't want to remember his perfect bronze hair, his beautiful alabaster skin, how I could make him melt with that one spot on his neck. I didn't want to think of the way he laughed when I always managed to burn water, that grumpy way he was before his first cup of caf, or the way his eyes were soft with love when I woke him up with a kiss …

Oh, star's end, I hated this! The memories started to take over, one by one, and I finally had to call on the Force to clear my mind…no easy feat when your heart is torn into pieces.

And so of course, the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a picture of us together. Obi-Wan had set up a camera with a timer without my knowledge, and it had taken a picture at the perfect moment. It was one of us kissing, arms wrapped around each other, lips locked in a gentle but passionate battle for supremacy. It was at the perfect angle, with the light illuminating his handsome face. Obi-Wan's expression was one of tender adoration, while mine was of pure bliss.

Stang, that just ripped open the wound. No matter how many times I forcefully reminded myself that it was over, my mind wouldn't grip the fact that this picture was all that was left of our love. Obi-Wan probably hated me now, for taking his trust and his love and dashing it to pieces. Force, the things I said tonight…the way I said them…

I moaned, gripping my hair with one hand. Why couldn't I have just stuck to the code? Then I wouldn't have married Padme and we wouldn't be in this mess. I missed him so much, and it had only been five minutes.

And then I saw the box.

It must have been what Obi-Wan put on the table when he…left. My birthday present; the last one I'd get from him.

It wasn't big, less than the size of my fist. Black velvet. It looked like a jeweler's box—no, he wouldn't. Would he? I opened it, and then crumpled to the floor. Oh, my Force, it was!

Inside the box, laying in the very center was a ring. A simple wedding band, nothing too flashy; black onyx surrounded by silver on both sides. Oh. Holy. Force. Obi-Wan was going to propose, on my birthday, and I…I…oh, gods, what did I do? He was about to hand me his heart forever, and I took it and smashed it to pieces. With shaking hands, I picked up the ring, wondering at the way the light reflected off of it, and saw there was something engraved on the inside.

_I Love You Always_

I blinked back tears as I slipped it onto the ring finger of my flesh hand. It fit perfectly, snug across my finger. I loved the way it felt, like it belonged there; which in a way, it did. It was perfect for me; Obi-Wan knew me so well. He had told me about the wedding customs on his home planet. The proposal, the ceremony, the exchanging of vows and rings.

As I was about to put it back, I noticed a small piece of paper at the bottom. I picked it up and unfolded it with trembling hands, trying to control my breathing. It was all for nothing when I saw the familiar, loopy handwriting of my Master.

_Anakin-_

_We both know I'm not very good at saying (or writing) my feelings. I had to re-write this seven times before I was satisfied._

_We also know that Jedi can't marry, and that being a Jedi is far too important to leave behind. Even though we can't be legally bonded, I thought it would be nice if we could pretend. I know that this kind of commitment might seem a bit extreme, and truthfully, I'm scared you will find this too much and leave me. But I had to let you know just how far I would go to be with you. So I offer you my heart, my body and my soul. I love you, Anakin. More than anything else in this universe, I love you._

_Will you accept my proposal and be mine?_

_Love always,_

_Obi-Wan_

Tears burned my eyes as my hands shook. Obi-Wan—he, he…Oh, sith. I now saw how much he had loved me. I couldn't help but wonder what he would've done if I hadn't immediately launched in the argument…

No. I couldn't think of that now. I had a Senate Ball to attend, and Padme would look bad if her date appeared like he had been crying. Huh. I'd never hear the end of it. Especially if the other senators saw a ring on my finger.

I grinned and glanced down at the band on my finger before slipping a glove over the hand and heading toward my room to get dressed.

At least now, I could pretend I was married to another.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

***Obi-Wan's POV***

I barely made it to my quarters before I broke into sobs. I didn't care if it was wrong for a Jedi. How could this have happened? Everything was going so well. Anakin never showed any sign that I was doing anything wrong; in fact, he had just said "I love you" two hours before I went to propose. What could possibly have happened in such short time for him to do this?

I must have done something wrong. Anakin would never be that cruel without being provoked. Maybe I was too distant? That's the reason I got him the ring, to show him how much I love him. Maybe that was the problem. Was I too clingy? All of the times I took him to dinner at Dex's, insisted he stay overnight, tried to be slow and gentle, convinced him that simply laying together was better than sex—did he feel like I was smothering him? If so, then obviously leaving the ring with him to change his mind was a bad decision.

Or maybe he really meant what he said. Maybe he really did hate me, that he only said those things to trick me into having sex with him. Maybe that's all I was to him—a convenient fuck for when his precious senator was too busy for him. Star's end, I was such an idiot to fall for that, just because I loved him.

It didn't matter now. It was over between us. Anakin hated me…oh, Force, the things he said. Did he really feel that way? I never, ever thought my Anakin would pretend to love me just for sex. If that was actually the truth, then I would never be able to look him in the eyes again. How many times had I screamed "I love you" when we made love? How many times did I probably force him to stay the night, cuddling, when he really wanted to be with Padme? His _real_ love.

As soon as that thought ran through my mind, everything became so terribly clear. Of course Anakin wouldn't want to be with me, when he could have _her_. She was so young and beautiful, while I was…me. Force, I've never felt so horribly inadequate. Not even when Qui-Gon practically disowned me in front of the entire council, listing "capable" as one my best attributes. Of course he chose her over me. I was boring, old, definitely not as pretty or delicate as his Naboo princess.

And it hurt. Sith, it hurt. So much more than when I lost Siri. When she died, I was so lost, but so thankful we hadn't started anything. I loved her far too much to lose her like that. At least with her, it wasn't a conscious decision. She died in my arms, and I couldn't do a thing about it.

But with Anakin...with Anakin it was so much worse. I loved him so much, I was so sure he felt the same way about me. This time, I lost him because of something _I_ did. I wasn't good enough for him. No matter how hard I tried—and Force, did I try—, no matter how many things I did for him, I would never get him to love me as much as I did him. When he screamed at me, yelled at me that he didn't love me, he hated me. It was so horribly worse. He deliberately hurt me, when I thought he cared. He intentionally broke my heart, fully aware of what he was doing.

I didn't eat that night. I stayed in bed, awake, feeling sorry for myself. I didn't go to the council meeting in the morning, saying I was sick when Mace called to check on my whereabouts. Bant came to check on me the next day, and the whole story spilled out. How I fell in love with my padawan, how he told me he loved me, the times we slept together, how he told me he would leave Padme soon enough, and what happened the night he left.

Bant was furious when I told her. I had to beg her not to go to Anakin's quarters and slap him silly (her original plan). She finally agreed to cover for me with the council, telling them that I had some sort of bug that wouldn't be gone for at least a week.

I finally understood why Jedi weren't allowed attachments. I was desolate without Anakin. I didn't have an appetite. I didn't want to talk to anyone, fearing my emotions would be clearly read by anyone other than Bant. At night, I would lay awake, not sleeping, just desperately hoping this was all a bad dream. In the morning, I would reach out to the empty spot next to me, only feeling cold blankets where Anakin should be.

I was angry with everything, screamed at random times at nothing. When I started going back to council meetings, I almost never talked. I started fearing what would happen if Anakin told the rest of the councilors what had happened, and a part of me I never wanted to acknowledge wanted to tell them about him and Padme. Wanted to get revenge for breaking my heart.

Anakin and I never spoke. If we saw each other in the hallways, one of us would turn around. I never spoke directly to him when he was in the council chambers, only looked at him when he looked away. We both knew everyone noticed, but no one said anything.

He never said a word about the ring. I had hoped that leaving it with him would change his mind, but now I saw it was a mistake. He probably gave it to Padme as a trinket from a mission; or more likely, sold it.

I just wish he had had the decency to let me give him it before he smashed my heart to pieces.

**I really don't like the way Obi-Wan's part came out, but review and let me know! **


	5. Aftermath

**ATTENTION! THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER! I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER! PLEASE CONTINUE READING AFTER THIS!**

**I'm surprised at how much attention this got! I got four reviews in just one night! Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed. I promise this chapter will not disappoint! (But if it does then this is not me this is my evil twin who is horrible at writing.) Also I know Adi Gallia was killed in the Clone Wars but I really like her so she is still alive. DEAL WITH IT! Sorry, mood swings. **

***ANAKIN POV***

Padme was pregnant.

I found out just after we rescued the chancellor. I had wanted to throttle the council for making me go on that mission with Obi-Wan. He barely spoke the whole time, and only when necessary. Frankly, I didn't care if it was for a mission or not. It was the first time I heard him speak directly at me since what had been dubbed "The Fight". Obi-Wan didn't even talk to me in council meetings. I could feel him glaring daggers at my head, but if I glanced at him he wasn't looking.

Everyone knew something was wrong. We never talked, saw each other, requested missions together. Obi-Wan started taking more and more dangerous missions, some of which were damn near suicidal. My nerves were fried from worrying so much. Adi Gallia and Quinlan constantly asked if he was sick or hurt, because he just wasn't acting like….well, Obi-Wan.

How could I tell them I broke him?

I still loved him, though. By the stars, did I love him. When I saw Dooku trap him under that balcony, nothing else mattered other than _Kill Dooku _ and _Get to Obi-Wan NOW!_ I wanted to slap Palpatine when he suggested I leave Obi-Wan—_my_ Obi—to die while I saved his sorry ass. And when we were stuck in the elevator shaft, and he woke up and was holding on to me for dear life, I honestly couldn't help but feel the satisfaction of having him so close.

But he was still so cold towards me. After the mission, there was the tiniest nod and a curt "thank you" before he left to report to the council. I understood why, though. I would hate me too if I were him.

By now, most of you are probably thinking _This can't get any worse, right? _Wrong. Padme was pregnant—with another man's child. She insisted it was mine, but I sensed she was lying. Besides, the child was developed enough for me to sense it, and it was _certainly_ not mine. How could it be when she was four months pregnant, and I hadn't "slept" with her for five? I mean, if the baby was mine, then I probably would've stayed and loved it no matter what, but I just couldn't do that when its mother was _Padme_ and the father was either another senator, or a common street whore.

Turned out the father was actually none other than Bail Organa.

I found them in bed together one day when I came back from the temple. Padme had gone Mustafar red, and Bail just spluttered on and on about the "rudeness of my interruption". I didn't blame him, though. He was having problems with his wife, Breha, and he didn't know Padme and I were married. I was actually kind of glad I found that, because it gave me an excuse to leave Padme, with a witness! She tried to stop me, mentioning our little promise, but I feigned hurt and anger over her betrayal and stormed out.

For the last time.

I felt like I was walking on air on the way back to the temple, floating above everyone else. The day got even better when I learned I was given a seat on the council—and not just any seat—the seat right next to Obi-Wan.

I saw him tense as I sat down, acting like he wasn't acknowledging I was there. No matter. I would win him back soon enough. Oh, Force, I could smell him from here; that delightful vanilla and peppermint scent I always associated with the one smell I couldn't name but it was just _his_. It took all my willpower not to take Obi-Wan's hand in mine as we sat. To have my darling so close to me….well, let's just say I'll never be bored in council meetings again. I literally could count the hairs on his head…not that I was doing that or anything. But Master Windu was just _so_ dull, and really, what else was I supposed to do? Twiddle my thumbs and act like I was listing? Not bloody likely.

I cornered him a soon as the meeting was over. This time I waited outside the council chambers while he discussed some utterly boring battle plan to Yoda. Really. Here I am waiting to spill my feelings, and he is talking about plant growth effects on weapons or something like that.

I hid in the shadows (I know, stalkerish) until he was done, then crept up behind him.

"Obi-Wan." I whispered softly. He nearly jumped three feet in the air, whirling around to face me. His eyes hardened as soon as he saw me.

"Oh. Hello, Anakin." He said in a coldly polite voice. "How are you?"

I could tell he really didn't care. "Obi, listen. I left Padme."

I felt his shock through the Force. "Why?" he asked, honestly confused.

"Because I love you. I left her for you and I don't want anyone else."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows knit together. "So you are saying you left your _wife_ because you had the notion that I would just come running back?"

"No! Of course not! Obi-Wan, she was cheating on me with Senator Organa! That means I didn't actually leave her because she was cheating!" I regretted the words as soon as they were out of my mouth. He glared at me like I was a poison slug, and I suddenly remembered he didn't know about why I stayed with Padme.

"That's wonderful, Anakin." He said sarcastically. "No, really. I'm ecstatic to be your second choice because your first is with someone else."

"But—"

"But what? 'My wife's cheating on me. Oh, well. Hey, maybe that guy I fucked because I was bored is available. Obviously he never got over me and will do whatever I say.' Grow up, Anakin. Everything doesn't always go your way." Obi-Wan growled.

"Oh, Force, Obi that isn't what I mean at all!" I was desperate now, trying so hard to convince him.

He laughed bitterly. "Really? That is quite hard to believe, considering the circumstances."

"Just let me explain—"

"Explain what? I thought you hated me."

Tears burned my eyes. "No, I never meant anything I said that night! Please, I need to tell you what happened!"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I was there. I _know_ what happened. And I'd rather not remember, thank you."

"Obi," I whispered desperately, "You're breaking my heart."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you broke mine."

He whirled around and stalked off, cloak billowing out behind him.

That was the last time we talked for a while, because three day later, he was sent to find General Grievous.

Alone.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Maybe about a day after Obi-Wan left, I started having nightmares, like the ones before my mother died. I really couldn't make sense of them, just an explosion, some pieces of scrap metal raining down and a shadowy figure in a cloak collapsing. I tried to ignore them, thinking it was just a little flashback from a battle or something. But as the nights went on, things became clearer.

It was Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was the one in a cloak, collapsing from I-have-no-idea-what. The council wouldn't believe me if I told them, but I knew who would.

Chancellor Palpatine.

I had long since forgiven him for almost making me leave Obi to die…okay, maybe not completely. But who else was going to listen? Master Windu? When Tatooine froze over. And Palpatine knew about my marriage to Padme (though I never told him about our split) so I could trust him with anything. Right?

Wrong.

Palpatine told me he was a _Sith_—the one we've been looking for since Naboo. He said that turning to the Dark Side was the only way to save Obi-Wan. I had no clue how he knew about my nightmares, but he was pretty convincing. I was sorely tempted to turn—except I knew that if I ever wanted a chance to change Obi-Wan's mind, I had to stay a Jedi. Which I had no problem with—but like I said before, Palpatine was pretty damn convincing.

I told Master Windu about him. He almost died, but I went and saved his butt. So, I am the Chosen One. Big whoop. I really didn't care after Mace told me what happened to Grievous.

There was an explosion when he and Obi-Wan were fighting. Grievous was blown up. Obi-Wan was coming home tomorrow. Bad news?

He was coming home on a medical ship.

**I hate how this turned out and I'm sorry for disappointing you guys. Well, the people who care. But like I said before, this is just a filler chapter, and the next will not be as disappointing. I promise, it will be up either late tonight or early tomorrow. Probably tonight, this was just very boring to write. Again, really sorry this was such a bad chapter.**


	6. Reconciliation?

**Okay, this chapter is a lot better, I promise!**

I ran to the Healer's Ward as soon as the Healers called, hurrying down the halls as if the world was ending—which in my case, it was. There were almost no Jedi; everyone was out celebrating the end of the Clone Wars, Masters and padawans alike. Those who weren't out in the city bars or the mess hall (where Quinlan Vos supposedly was throwing a party—hopefully with better food than the cooks usually served) made sure to stay out of my way.

I think I scared them.

Bant was already waiting for me in the reception area, a half-scowl, half-worried look dominating her usually kind features. I gulped nervously as she stalked towards me.

"Anakin. I'm surprised you came so…soon." She said.

I didn't wait for her to elaborate. "How is he?"

Bant sighed worriedly and glanced toward the hall leading to all the patient rooms. "He's stable. We're giving him some pain medication for the burns and a slight concussion. Nothing we can't handle. He hasn't woken up yet but…." She trailed off before turning her gaze back to me. "Shouldn't you be out celebrating?"

"I would, but I'm a little preoccupied here." I didn't know what gave me the right to be snippy with her. Bant was silent for a moment. Then—

"Why did you do it?"

"I—I'm sorry?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Why did you pretend to love him and then leave?" I should have known this was coming. Bant was always the over-protective sister type.

I couldn't meet her eyes. "Bant. I wasn't pretending. I do love him."

She furrowed her brow. "Then why—?"

"Because I was forced to." And with that, I couldn't stop. I told her everything that had happened since the day I went to divorce Padme. I watched as Bant's expression went from shock to anger to sympathy. By the time I was done, I had used a little more than a few tissues and Bant was a little more than steaming.

"I can't believe that…that…two timing, no good, double crossing, lunatic, selfish bitch of a senator! If I ever get my hands on her, I swear...!" she trailed off, growling. I was pretty shocked; Bant was always so calm and cheerful, never getting mad at anyone. She must've been really pissed.

"I know. I ended it a few weeks ago. I tried to explain it to Obi-Wan, but he wouldn't listen."

Bant sighed again. "Of course he didn't. Anakin, you didn't see how upset he was the next night. You didn't hear him. He just kept saying 'he loved me, I know he loved me, what did I do I had to do something wrong, he loved me now he doesn't' over and over. I've never seen him so….broken. He really loves you."

"Used to. He hates me now."

"No, Anakin, he doesn't. Obi-Wan still loves you, even if he'll never admit it. He's just terrified of losing you again." Bant moved a hand to my shoulder as I dropped my head into my hands. How could he still love me after everything I said? There was no way Bant could be right.

"I ruined everything!" I moaned into my palms. I don't know how Bant would have responded. Just then a blue-skinned Twi'lek girl stepped into the reception room. She had to have been a Healer's apprentice, no older than sixteen. She fiddled with her lekku when she saw me.

"Yes, Jemara?" Bant said softly, not taking her hand off my arm. The girl—Jemara—shifted nervously on her feet.

"Um, Master Kenobi should be waking up soon, if you or Master Skywalker would like to go in." she mumbled.

Bant thanked her and nudged me toward the hall leading to the rooms. "Go on," she said, smiling, "You need to talk to him much more than I do. Room seventeen."

I gulped and nodded, legs feeling like jelly as I walked down the hall.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

My first thought when I walked into the room was, _Dear Force, that's Obi-Wan?_.

It wasn't the wounds that had me thinking that; It was the fact that he looked completely different. His soft auburn locks had been either burned by the explosion or shorn off, leaving a haircut that looked similar to the padawan cut he had when we first met, just a little longer. There was a patch of thinner hair near his left temple, where I could see a large cut. Only rough stubble remained of his beard. Obi-Wan was as pale as the thin sheet covering him to his mid-stomach, bandages tightly wrapped around his chest.

The only sound in the dimly lit room was his light breathing. He was still blessedly asleep, arms laying peacefully by his sides. I sat down in the chair next to his bed, careful not to make too much noise. Oh, star's end, he was so handsome, even when he was hurt. In fact, he was downright _adorable_. I threaded my fingers through his and lifted our entwined hands to press a kiss to his. Obi-Wan whimpered when I gently squeezed his softly-bandaged fingertips. Oh, my poor angel!

I leant my head on our hands, murmuring an apology for hurting him so badly. I looked back at him to see Obi-Wan's eyelids flutter open. He turned his head to face me, and I could easily read the love in his eyes. Bant was right! He did still love me! Obi-Wan smiled and closed his eyes, only for them to snap open as he shot upright in bed. His expression went from shock to anger in just a few seconds.

"Anakin…wh-what are you doing here?" he suddenly realized we were holding hands and nervously yanked his away. Obi-Wan's eyes burned into my, and I could practically read his thoughts: _How could you leave me? I loved you, I thought you loved me, why did you go? How could you?!_

I tried giving him a small smile. "I came to see how you were."

"Er, why?"

"I was worried about you. You didn't wake up for a while. And besides…" I snuck my hand next to his, "You never let me talk the other day."

Obi-Wan glared at me. "Anakin, I already told you I don't want to hear it."

"No offence, but you can't exactly go anywhere." It was true. Bant specifically said he wasn't allowed to leave for another week.

He sighed and crossed his arms; Obi-Wan style. "I suppose I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope."

His eyes narrowed. "You have five minutes. Go."

Relief spread through me as for the second time that day, the entire story slipped out easily. Me going to divorce Padme, her threat, how I only acted like I hated him, how desolate I was in the last two months, her betrayal, Palpatine being a Sith, and how worried I was when I heard of what happened with Grievous. I definitely took more than five minutes, but I don't think either of us cared. Obi-Wan listened with rapt attention, frowning when I told about Padme, tearing up a little when I recounted the fight. He didn't notice when I slipped my hand back into his.

But he did notice the ring.

Obi-Wan gasped and stared at the tiny piece of jewelry, blinking back tears as he looked up at me.

"How—how long have you been wearing this?" he asked in disbelief. I leaned closer, staring deep into his grey-blue eyes. Oh, I've missed those eyes.

"Since I got it." I whispered, then kissed him. I heard him gasp a little, just before he sobbed and clumsily kissed back. I don't think I was ever happier than I was in that moment, kissing Obi-Wan—my Obi-Wan. I finally had him back after so long, so many tortured nights spent in the arms of the wrong person or just alone, feeling empty air where my love should have been.

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around my neck, and I slipped mine around his waist, careful not to put pressure on his burns. I could feel him trembling as we broke the kiss and just held each other tight, with no intention of ever letting go. I nuzzled the sensitive spot just below his ear before pressing tender kisses to his neck. Obi-Wan cried silently on my shoulder, and I murmured soft shooing noises.

We stayed that way for a long time, until Bant walked in and squealed.

"I knew it! I'm so happy you two worked things out." She hugged Obi-Wan tight as we separated, still holding hands though. He chuckled and gave her a one-armed hug, smiling. Bant pulled away with a mischievous grin.

"I have some good news." She announced. "Obi, you will be able to go home tomorrow, once the bacta kicks in. I think Anakin proved that he is capable enough to take care of you, but on one condition. He isn't allowed to cook."

I feigned an insulted look. "Hey! My cooking isn't that bad!" they were both too busy laughing to notice. "Seriously! I'm not horrible at it!"

Bant snickered. "Are you kidding? I still gag when I think about the nerf steak you made that one time." She shuddered dramatically. "Worse than Yoda's stew."

"_Nothing_ is worse than Yoda's stew!" Obi-Wan protested.

"Oh, so now you decide to defend my honor."

"It didn't need defending, it's not like you're going to become Coruscant's next top chef!"

"Oh, and you are, Master Chef?"

"I have a likely chance, thank you very much!"

Bant left in the middle of our bickering. Force, I missed this. Just having a conversation, joking, not-quite-really arguing over something completely stupid. I can't begin to describe how good it felt.

I stayed in the Healer's Ward with Obi-Wan far longer than I should have. But it was just so nice sitting there, sometimes talking, sometimes kissing and holding each other. I stayed until another healer came in and said the time was far past visiting hour, and that I could come back first thing tomorrow. I didn't want to leave, and neither did Obi-Wan. I could sense he was terrified that if I left I wouldn't come back. It took a few minutes to convince him I wasn't going anywhere soon. The healer let me stay until he was asleep, still clutching my hand.

I knew that tomorrow, everything was going to be so much better.

**Whoo! Two chapters in one day! That is a personal record! So…they got back together! YAY! I told you I wouldn't disappoint. And you didn't believe me. I've decided to end it here and put the ending for this story in another one. K?**


End file.
